CSI: Erinsborough: Hotspots
by SummerHoylandFan
Summary: When Lassiters and Erinsborough High become bomb targets. Andrew,Summer and the rest of the newly formed CSI team rush into early service to track down whoever is behind the blasts before they pick another target.


CSI: Erinsborough

Hotspots

Chapter 1

It was another hot sunny morning in Erinsborough and for Andrew Robinson the day had started as well as the night had ended. He woke up in a soft bed with nice silky sheets. He turned and looked over at the naked Summer Hoyland who was laying with her back to him. Still fast asleep. She had the sheet pulled all the way up to cover most of herself. He smiled and kissed her on the shoulder. She turned over and slowly opened her eyes. "Morning" Andrew said in a cheerful voice. "Good Morning" she said still very sleepy. He moved closer to her and kissed her on the lips "you know we should be getting up" he said. "Is that so Detective?" she asked. Andrew smiled at her. He loved it when she brought his newly earned rank into it. "Sure is" he said. Summer sighed "ok well I better let you have a shower first" she said. Andrew nodded and kissed her again "ok but remember we only have this room for another 2 hours" he said getting up. Summer smiled at the sight of Andrew naked. "Once you're done in there go get us some breakfast from Harold's" she said. "Yes boss" he said with a smile.

Down in Harold's Chris Papps had just got himself and coffee. He turned and walked over to the table he would be sharing with a lovely blond haired girl who he had become best mates with. Natasha Williams dug into her bacon roll like a woman who hadn't eaten in years. "Easy girl" Chris said. "What? It's my first day back at work. I know that the crime lab will be busy. It's ok for you and Andrew. You guys get to run about in the outdoors. It's me and Summer stuck in the lab" she moaned. Chris rolled his eyes "just shut up and eat" he said as he sipped his coffee.

Andrew walked into Harold's and up to his cousin Kate Ramsay "can I have one coffee and an ice bun and a bacon and egg breakfast to eat outside please?" he asked. Kate nodded "good night?" she asked. Andrew let a little smile creep across his face "yes thank you. Also thanks again for letting me and Sum have your room. Not every day I get to sleep with my girlfriend in Lassiters" he said. "Those three dollars ten" she said inputting the order prices into the till. Andrew paid her and Kate smiled "like Mark said. We got bags of time" she said. "How is Sophie taking the news?" he asked. "About us getting married?" asked Kate. Andrew nodded "she really happy. I think" she said. "Oh?" he asked. "Well lately Sophie's become a bit distant. She sits about playing music all the time. She has changed" she explained. "It's called puberty. I am sure you remember what that is like?" he said with a smile. Kate raised her eyebrows "I was never like she was" she said. Andrew laughed and headed towards the door when Chris got up and walked over to him.

"Andrew?" Chris asked. Andrew smiled "Christopher hi" he said. Chris looked at him "can I have a word outside with you?" he asked. "Sure" Andrew said opening the door and nodding towards Kate letting her know he would be outside. "Ok what is it this time?" asked Andrew "I need a loan" he said. Andrew did a fake laugh "yeah right. Who is the poor guy?" he asked. "It's not that. I kind of forgot Tash's birthday is tomorrow" he said. Andrew pulled out his wallet "ok but just this one time" he said handing over 25 dollars. "Thanks mate. I will pay you back on Saturday" he said. Just then whatever Andrew was about to say was interrupted by and loud explosion. They both turned to see four windows at Lassiters had been blown out by a huge fire ball. Then another room explode. "SUMMER!" shouted Andrew as everyone came out of both Charlie's and Harold's. Andrew ran towards the burning building. Chris looked around and saw a horrified look on Natasha's face "CALL IN AND TELL THEM WE NEED HELP!" he shouted at her. Natasha pulled herself together and took her mobile phone out. With that Chris turned and ran after Andrew. They both disappearing into a cloud of smoke and dust.


End file.
